Circuit assemblies are known in which a conductive member that is part of a circuit that allows a relatively large electric current to flow is fixed to a substrate on which a conductive pattern is formed that is part of a circuit that allows a relatively small electric current to flow (for example, see JP 2006-5096A below).
In the circuit assembly described in JP 2006-5096A above, the conductive member is provided with a protruding portion accommodated in an opening formed in the substrate, and a portion of a terminal of an electronic component is connected to the protruding portion. A level difference between a front end surface (a surface to which the terminal is connected) of the protruding portion and a surface (a mounting surface) of the substrate can be made small (flat) by forming such a protruding portion, and thus the electronic component can be mounted easily.
However, as described in JP 2006-5096A above, in a configuration in which a plurality of protruding portions are formed by bending a conductive member, if it is necessary to form two or more protruding portions at relatively close positions, it is difficult to form the protruding portions.
An object of the present invention is to provide a circuit assembly that can be produced easily and in which it is possible to eliminate or reduce a level difference between a portion to which a terminal that is electrically connected to a conductive member is connected and a mounting surface of the substrate, and a method for manufacturing the same.